


Friend Date

by Merfilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Prompt: SG-1, Sam taking Teal'c out for a night on the town.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter & Teal'c
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Friend Date

Sam stepped back, looking at the effect of the makeup, then nodded. Teal'c turned and looked in the mirror, an eyebrow rising at the subtle changes to the shape of his face, the way that he was less recognizable as himself just by her application of contouring tones. The wig, as she called it, added more, making him actually feel like a stranger was looking back at him.

"Let me change now," she said, leaving him. When she came back, she was in a pant suit that was nothing like her uniform, her own face subtly changed, and her hair in an arrangement he'd never seen. 

"Are you ready for our date, then?"

"Yes, I am," she said with a smile. "You're still going to draw attention, but not the kind that happened last month." Teal'c inclined his head. That had been an unfortunate incident, as he had displayed too many characteristics of his own people in hunting the escapee creature that had somehow come back with them.

"Tonight is for companionship, food, and relaxation," he reminded himself, and her, as they had been ordered to find stress relief.

"Just a nice dinner in good company," she agreed with him.


End file.
